The Royal Christmas Gift Hunt
by SixShooterOutlaw
Summary: The Princesses have been so busy planning the annual Christmas Eve ball they neglected to buy each other's gifts, so they have to go last minute Christmas shopping.


It was a beautiful winter morning, the streets of Canterlot were bustling with ponies doing some shopping, it was just two days until Christmas. Most ponies had finished shopping for gifts and were just buying a few things for their dinners or some little things, but a few were looking for special gifts for friends and family, among them was a very frazzled Princess Luna.

Luna had been so busy preparing for the royal Christmas ball at the castle she forgot to look for a present for her older sister, Celestia, so she was running around the city like a mad mare looking.

"Where should I look next?" she asked herself, she had been to several stores already, but couldn't find anything good, she then decided to check out a hobby store that was across the street from her. Luna walked into the building and looked at the aisle names.

"Hmmm, what would she like?" she considered looking at the knitting and crocheting section but then remembered the Great Knitting Needle Fiasco and decided against it. She then decided to check out the painting aisle.

She looked at all the different paint by numbers, she picked up one that was of the stained glass windows in the castle but it looked to intricate for a beginner, so she set it back on the shelf. She looked for a while longer but the easy ones looked like something you'd give a young foal and the ones that were in the middle for difficulty didn't have any designs she thought Celestia would like. So she left the store in defeat.

Luna tightened the scarf that was around her neck and sighed, "I bet she has the perfect gift for me" and she kept walking.

Across the city, Celestia was searching the city for a gift for her little sister, but was having just as much luck. She had been looking since just after she raised the sun, so she had already been to a lot of stores, she decided to look in a store called Hoof and Mane Works, it sells special body washes and sprays.

Celestia walked over to a table with a selection of washes and sprays, she picked up one called 'Moonlit Garden', she thought Luna would like the name, so she took one of the tester papers and sprayed some on it. When she smelled it, she nearly gagged in disgust.

"That smells awful" she thought "why would you give something such a lovely name when it smells so terrible?" she tried a few more, she found some that smelled great, she chose a spray called 'Midnight Pomegranate' for Luna's stocking but couldn't find anything for a gift, so she left.

Both ponies were trying to find their gifts before sundown because they have their jobs to do. Of course, they could both just do their jobs and head back out but they didn't want to, but would if they had to.

Luna went into a bookstore next and walked over to a table with a sign that read 'gifts for family'. She looked through the books and came across one titled 'How to be a great big sister', she chuckled and considered getting it as a joke, but decided against it.

At the same time, Celestia walked into that very bookstore.

When Luna noticed her sister she ducked down an aisle so Celestia wouldn't see her.

"I really don't want her to see me " Luna thought "if she did, she might figure out why I'm here and I don't want her to know I waited till the last minute to get her gift".

Luna then high-tailed it to a different part of the store where she was sure Celestia wouldn't go.

Meanwhile, Celestia was looking around franticlly for something Luna would like. She decided to check out the Manga section since she knew it was something Luna loved. When she turned the corner, she spotted Luna intently looking at a book, Luna hadn't noticed her so she ducked back and said "I don't want her to see me here or she'll know that I put off my shopping until the last minute, maybe I'll try a different store".

Luna had also decided it would be best to leave the store, but noticed that Celestia was near the exit, so she picked up a nearby book and headed for the exit.

Celestia too noticed Luna near the exit and picked up a book to hide herself.

Both Princesses continued towards the door, but as they attempted to exit, the anti-theft alarms went off. Startled by the sudden loud noise, the pair dropped their books and were standing face to face with each other. An awkward silence befell them.

Celestia was the first to speak up and say "Hello Luna, I didn't expect to see you here".

"I just had some free time and decided to browse this establishment" Luna replied "What are you doing here, sister?".

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop in for a...impomtu book signing" she then grabbed a book from a startled brown and white colt and hastily autographed his book.

"Umm, sister, that isn't even your book" Luna said sounding confused.

"Oh little umm.." Celestia glanced down at the colt.

"Pipsqueak" he told her.

"Pipsqueak here, is such a big fan of mine he wanted me to.." Celestia continued.

"I didn't ask you to sign anything" Pipsqueak piped in.

"...his book" Celestia finished, completely ignoring the colt , she then grabbed him with her wing and said "I would do anything for my number one fan".

"Actually, I prefer Princess Luna" Pipsqueak added.

Celestia chuckled nervously, her grasp on Pipsqueak tightening.

"Umm, Celestia, I think it's time to let your "number one fan" go" Luna said.

Celestia then released him, Pipsqueak then gasped for air and looked back at Celestia with a terrified look in his eyes, then ran out of the store screaming.

Luna then said "Okaay, this has been...fun, but I really must be going now" she turned to leave the store "See you back at the castle".

Celestia then sat down, let out a sigh and said "That couldn't have gone worse".

Just then a security guard showed up, cleared his throat and said "Your Highness, you know you have to pay for those?".

Celestia again sighed.

Later that day, Luna was nowhere closer to finding a perfect gift for Celestia. So, she was taking a break at a nearby cafe.

"It's almost time for me to raise the moon and I still have no gift for her" Luna sighed then took a sip of her hot cocoa "What in Equestria should I get her?". She then glanced across the street and saw a bakery, "maybe I'll get a little snack before I continue on my search" Luna sat up, tightened her scarf and walked across the street.

The bell above the bakery door jingled, and the pony at the counter looked in her direction.

"How can I help you?" the pony asked.

Luna approached the counter and looked at all the delicious baked goods, she looked for a few moments then made her decision "I'll have a gingerbread pony, please" she thought it would go nicely with her peppermint cocoa.

"One moment" the pony at the counter said as she picked up a gingerbread pony and gave it to her, Luna give her some bits to pay for it. Luna took a bite and looked around, she looked at the bakery's bulletin board and noticed a sign.

"Cake of the month club?" Luna asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's a program where each month you'll get a cake from a different bakery." the pony explained "It's really cool."

"Hmm" Luna said tapping a hoof on her chin, "I think I found the perfect gift for my sister!" she thought excitedly, Luna knew there was nopony in all of Equestria that loved cake more than her sister. "If I bought it, does it come with a certificate?" Luna asked.

"If you buy it as a gift, yes".

"I think I'll buy one as a gift".

"Alright!" the pony said, she ducked behind the counter and pulled out a peice of paper "just write down the gift recipient's info and I'll get you your certificate".

Luna wrote everything down and gave it to the pony, the pony disappeared for a few moments then returned with a box.

"Here you go!" the baker said enthusiastically, giving the box to Luna.

"Thank you" Luna said as she began leaving the store.

"Merry Christmas!" the pony said to her.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Luna replied happily, she then rushed back to the castle, eager to wrap her gift.

Celestia was walking around downtown Canterlot, she looked at all the different stores but none seemed like a place to look for a gift for her little sister.

"What am I going to do?" Celestia asked herself "I have to go lower the sun soon, I really need to find something" she continued walking then she stopped in front of a store called GameStall and got a small smile apeered on her face, she knew her sister loved to play video games when she got bored during the day or night. Celestia trotted into the store, "Now to find one she doesn't have, and will like" Celestia told herself as she looked at all the different titles.

She headed over to the action section and looked at all the titles "I know she loves these kind of games, now to find one she doesn't have" she said to herself, then she found two games, Neighlo Five and the newest Assassin's Steed. "I know she doesn't have these!" Celestia said excitedly, she then headed to the check-out to pay for the games and head home.

It was Christmas morning and the two sisters had just finished their morning tasks and ate some breakfast, both mares eager to see each others faces when they open their gifts. They began with their stockings, Luna loved the body spray Celestia found and Celestia loved the coloring book Luna went back and bought.

The last things they opened were their gifts to each other, Celestia went first. Luna gave her the little box wrapped in red paper. Celestia quickly un-wrapped it. She opened the box's lid and saw the certificate inside.

"Cake of the month club?" Celestia asked curiously, then a huge smile grew on her face "I love it! Thank you Luna, you don't understand how nice it is to have some cake at the end of a long day".

"I'm glad you like it" Luna smiled.

"Here's your gift" Celestia said as she gave her sister her gift.

Luna eyed the odd shaped box curiously, then she promptly tore into the silver foil paper, she took the lid of the box off and gasped in surprise at it's contents.

"Y-you found Neighlo Five?" Luna asked awestruck "and the new Assassin's Steed? I looked everywhere for these when they released, but I couldn't find them! Thank you!" Luna said wrapping her older sister in a tight hug "I can't wait to play them!".

"Now now now, Luna, don't play them too soon or you'll finish them too fast and won't have anything else to play" Celestia teased "remember what happened with that Ponyformers game?".

"I know, I know" Luna said, sticking her tongue out towards her sister "And when you get your cake don't all in one sitting".

Celestia rolled her eyes and tossed a ball of paper towards her sister, which made Luna retaliate by throwing one back. Their mini wrapping paper war lasted a little while longer. The two sisters fell on their backs laughing.

"Merry Christmas, Luna" Celestia said smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Celestia" Luna replied.


End file.
